Watching Himworking title
by Cujo8705
Summary: AU pairing Mike and Lilyoc take care of her nephew Caden but for how long? Rated T for now for probable cussing but doubtful it gets that bad.
1. Chapter 1

I own nobody, not and of Dick Wolf's people or Caden, Amanda,and Lily they belong to a fellow writer I just get to play with them.

Mike opened the door, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Lily had somehow managed to sleep through the pounding on the door so he'd had to get up to get it. He yanked the door open with a scowl, not having a chance to say anything before a small blur flung it's self on his leg.

"Hey Mike! Mommy said I'm going to stay with Aunt Lily today, she didn't say you were here," Caden was happily seated on is foot, toy cop car clutched in his hand.

"Hey Caden, I bet your mommy didn't know I was here today," Mike shot Amanda a look, knowing she hadn't asked Lily to watch Caden. They'd had plans for the day that didn't involve the little boy. He loved to watch him but not today.

"Mike, is my sister here?" Amanda knew Mike was never sure what to make of her and it didn't seem to be getting any better.

"She's asleep; we've both had tough weeks. What is it you need?" Mike reached down and picked Caden up, holding him on his hip. Amanda walked past him into the apartment and back to the bedroom. He growled in anger, carrying Caden into the kitchen. "Hungry buddy?"

Caden nodded and pointed at the box of Lucky Charms on the counter. Mike chuckled a little; he had good taste in cereal. There was yelling from the bedroom and Amanda stormed past barely tossing a mommy will be back at Caden.

"Was I bad Uncle Mike?" Caden looked at him, fear on his face.

"No, you weren't bad Caden. I'm sure it was just an important errand your mom had to run. We can hang out though, okay?" He stroked the little boy's back, furious with his mother. He went to put him on the counter but he wouldn't let go, holding on as tight as he could. Mike worked around him, getting a bowl and spoon out as well as the milk for his cereal.

Lily came out of the bedroom in her robe and watched them for a minute before coming over and kissing Mike's cheek and then Caden's. Mike put the cereal and bowl on the table before prying the little boy loose enough to put him down. He turned and hugged Lily, kissing her softly.

"Where is she going?" Mike mumbled softly so Caden didn't hear."

"Boyfriend wanted to take a little trip. No telling when she'll be back."


	2. Chapter 2

Mike lay sprawled on his stomach on the floor, rolling the police car back and forth with Caden. After breakfast Lily had cleaned the little boy up while Mike was in the shower and now he was keeping him occupied while she was in the shower.

"Mike, Uncle Mike what am I supposed to call you? Are you and Aunt Lily married or are you just her boyfriend?"

"Uh, I think you can call me Uncle Mike and no we aren't married. Is Aunt Lily sick 'cause she said her tummy was upset when you was in the shower," Caden looked up at him, the car veering a little to the side.

"I don't think Aunt Lily's sick. I'll make sure she's okay when she's done with her shower, okay?"

Caden nodded and went back to playing, Mike heard the water shut off and walked back to the bathroom. He stuck his head in and looked at her, smiling as he watched her drying off.

"You okay? Caden said you didn't feel good earlier," he was a little worried, she was never sick.

"I'm fine, watching him stuff his cheeks full of Lucky Charms would make anyone nauseous," she looked over at him with a smile.

"Okay, I wanted to make sure," he nodded and backed out, walking back down the hall. Caden charged him, grabbing both legs.

"Okay?" Caden looked at him with a little worry in his eyes.

"She's fine, not a fan of Lucky Charms like we are," he picked him up so that he could walk. He carried him to the living room and turned cartoons on, sitting on the couch. Caden sat and watched Spongebob running around the screen for a few minutes before jumping up and starting to run around in circles.

"Hey Taz, slow down or you're going to make yourself sick."

"I'm not Taz Uncle Mike," he laughed and shook his head at the silliness of the man. He continued his running until Lily came in and he smacked into her legs, falling onto his butt. Lily looked at him and then Mike in confusion.

"He's mimicking the thing on TV," he pointed at the screen.

"Oh, that's Spongebob. He lives in a pineapple under the sea."

"Yeah, I got that from the song. Why is this show funny?"

Lily shrugged and walked over to sit down with him while Caden resumed his circles. Mike watched him for a while and then shook his head.

"Maybe we should get him low sugar cereal."


End file.
